Weapons
Weapons Weapons are objects specifically designed for combat in Phantom Brave. Unlike items, weapons focus more on their equip stats than their confinement stats, and offer a range of more traditional attack or support skills than those found within items. Physical weapons rely exclusively on Physical and Vital skills while magical ones offer proficiency-specific skills for the Magic, Time/Space, Status, and Healing arts. Ranks 1 through 10 of all basic weapons can be bought from a Merchant as her level increases, however ranks 11 through 16 can only be obtained through Random Dungeons. There are also a number of unique weapons that can only be obtained during specific battles during the course of the story. Daggers Daggers focus on increasing ATK and SPD over everything else, making them useful for boosting the speed of already agile physical-orientated units such as the Merchants and Owl Knights, or for increasing the speed of noticeably slow physical-orientated units such as Knights or Dragons Swords Standard physically-orientated weapon with high enfaces on ATK over everything else. Useful for well-balanced physical units like the Fighter or Amazon. Later ranks carry powerful long distance Physical and Vital attack arts. It shares many skills with the daggers, but tends to learn them at earlier ranks. Axes Axes focus on greater ATK and DEF power at the cost of INT and SPD. They're best suited to heavy physical or defense units such as the Valkyrie or Boar where they have enough natural speed to compensate for the loss or enough HP they can take the hits until their turn comes around. Due to their drain on INT, they're not well suited to units like the Owl Ninja or Merman who rely on physical and magical skills in battle. As with any item, their negative stats can be nullified through the use of fusion, but at a high Mana cost. They ten to rely on powerful, single target skills that focus all damage on a single unit. Big Axes Larger axes that focus even more on ATK, DEF and HP at the cost of INT, RES, and SPD. They can be difficult weapons to use due to their weight, and are best suited to situations where magic using enemies are not near by. They mainly rely on powerful, single hit skills and share many of those skills with regular axes. Spears Weapons with good ATK power that also increase INT and RES. Very useful for units like the Mystic or the Merman who rely on equal parts physical and magical skills, or for units like the Knight to bolster their magical defense. Spears lean toward single target skills or skills that target the area directly around its user. Maces Maces contain three types of miscilanious physical weapons; Maces, Hammers, and Dark Weapons. Maces raise ATK and DEF equally but drop SPD, containing a mix of axe and spear skills. Hammers favour DEF over ATK and feature both sword and axe skills. Dark Weapons offer a considerable boost to ATK and SPD, but reduce DEF and RES by a large amount too. They offer a mix of sword and spear single-target attacks, and are suited to units like the Archer or Saber Kitty. Dark Weapons are best in the hands of a unit that can quickly rush in and slay a target in a single strike, as their wielders will likely be taken out quickly if attacked. Staves Staves are magic-orientated weapons that boost INT and RES equally, as well as offering an increase in DEF. There are four different types of staff, each suited to different types of magic users. Force staves are useful for units proficient in Magic like the Witch or Mermaid, offering special elemental Magic-type attacks. Healite staves are useful for units proficient in Healing like the Healer or Putty Shaman, offering some very useful RES-based Healing-type attacks as well as recovery spells. The Breath staves are useful for units proficient in Status like the Bottlemail, offering some useful RES-based Status-type attacks as well as status boosting and recovery skills. Finally, the Haste staves are useful for units proficient in Time/Space skills like the Putty, offering a range of INT-based Time/Space-type attacks. Books Books are magical weapons that focus on increasing INT with a moderate increase to RES. They are best suited to Magic proficient units such as the Witch, Owl Mage, or Mermaid who can benefit most from books that teach elemental spells different to the one the unit learns innately. Books focus on teaching the various tiers of the basic magic arts; Fire, Wind, Ice, Thunder, and Heal. Items Items are objects that can be used for combat in Phantom Brave, but are better suited for confining and combining. They have a wide range of skills covering all proficiencies that are often mixed within the item, and better taken from it and given to units or weapons that are more skill-specific. Items cannot be purchased from Merchants, and are only possible to obtain through taking them home from stages or Random Dungeons. Trees Trees are extremely common throughout lush outdoor stages but are less common in deserts or barren lands such as those on the Island of Evil. They're best for confining magic-type units such as the Witch or Ghost for their increase to INT. All trees carry the same set of arts, which mostly focus on HP or INT reliant Nature skills. Dead Trees Dead Trees are extremely common in deserts or barren lands, replacing the usual Trees. They're best for confining healing units such as the Healer or Whisp for their increase to RES. All Dead Trees carry the same set of arts, which mostly focus on RES-based Nature skills. Plants Plants consist of four separate sub-categories; Weeds, Flowers, Cacti, and Misc. Weeds are extremely common throughout lush outdoor stages. They're best for confining physical-type units, offering a moderate increase to ATK, but better yet offer a large boost to SPD, which can be useful for Knights. All Weeds carry the same set of arts, which mostly focus on RES-based Nature skills. Flowers are common throughout lush outdoor or indoor stages as decorations. They're best for confining magic units, with a noticeable increase to INT. While Flowers and Blossoms share skills sets, the Sunflower has its own skills, although they all commonly lean toward INT-based Nature skills. Cacti are very common in desert stages. They're best for confining physical units, with a large increase to ATK power. All cacti share the same weapon-exclusive skill sets, which mostly rely on ATK or INT based Nature skills. The miscellaneous plant items are the Stump and Driftwood. Stumps are common in construction areas, while Driftwood can often be seen need the edge of water. Both are useful for ATK-orientated units, although the Driftwood also offers a descent boost to RES. They have a good mix of Physical and Nature-based skills. Food Food carries a range of unusual items coving both food and fish, which are found in a range of places. Mushrooms, often found in swamps, are more useful for their equipment properties than their confinement, offering a boost to HP, ATK, and INT and a range of poison inducing Nature skills. The much rarer Bread, found in Mt. Kazan, focuses on increasing HP when confined or equipped. It's very useful in fusion due to its 100% to equipped HP. It has a small number of skills based on RES and HP, all for the Healing arts. The Pumpkin is a rare item found only during certain story missions or in Food-type dungeons. It has a range of weapon-exclusive Nature skills that mostly rely on ATK. Fish are commonly found near bodies of water and are useful foe confining physical units due to their boost to HP and ATK. They carry a good range of water-based skills. Starfish are common near water and are most useful when equipped thanks to their increase to ATK and SPD. They carry a range of weapon-exclusive ATK and SPD based Vital skills that tend to cause paralysis. Rocks Garden Tools Boxes Bones Misc. Another Marona Category:Weapons